doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Gowther
Gowther was an Undead, Tiefling Barbarian played by Ramy, a former member of Crusaders of the Truth before his grandiose passing, in the tomb. An amazing warrior with incredible strength but he comes off as bit of a dunce. He aspired to fight and die (again) to an foe he found worthy, which led to his death fighting the Tarrasque. His soul now residing in Ysgard. Description Appearance A pale gray skinned Tiefling with the horns a goat, covered in scars from the experiments done on him ad a gaping hole in his chest. Gowther wears half plate armour and his chest is covered in bandages to hide his hole, it also hides his healing gem that he put in the hole of his chest. Personality Gowther was a relatively neutral person, he has a very intimidating feel to him but in most situation he finds himself bored resulting in his excessive drooling while his mind drifts off into space. When spoken too, he tends to find a hint of joy in bad mouthing people but it's rare. His personality came out mostly during combat, which always put a smile on his face. In a fight he'd you could compare him to a child in a sweetshop. Biography Background Being born from a single mother in a prodominenently human and elven city, Gowther's mother tried to keep him hidden but she could not contain the small tiefling's rambunctious personality. When Gowther was 5 years old his mother fell in love with a soldier who promised to raise Gowther, not caring that he was half demon. This soldier taught Gowther the way of a knight (which Gowther was obsessed with) and by the age of 15, he encouraged Gowther to take the knight exam to join the ranks. The soldier was sadly unable to see Gowther's success as he had died a night before the exam on a mission. Even though Gowther passed the exam he was treated like a lower class citizen amongst his comrades and superiors, his mother even tried encouraging him to leave the military but he didn't care, Gowther was too stubborn and devoted. On Gowther's first mission as a soldier, his team was abushed by a notorious band of raiders called the Outcasts. Throughout the evening the raiders have been stalking the soldiers and noticed the misstreatement of the only Tiefling in their ranks, so after slaying all of Gowther's allies, they offered him a true warriors life as a new member of the Outcasts, which he accepted, abandoning his mother but sending her the money he'd make during his raids, as well as sending her letters to not worry. They taught him about their skewed ideas of honour and that if they fight valiently for their brothers and sisters he would be accepted into Ysgard and hunt with all the greatest warriors throughout history. Gowther took these idealogies to heart and pursued even further his dream of becoming a great warrior. This dream was cutshort when he tripped and fell onto a jagged tree stump during a winter raid (which so happened to be during a snowstorm), and not only died dishonourably by his own hand, he was also left behind by his fellow Outcasts. The day after the brutal raid, a Necromancer came to the battle sight to collect the corpses to make an army but was particularily intrigued by a mostly intact Tiefling clinging to life laying impaled on the stump. With never having the chance to mess with souls of demon lineage, the Necromancer quickly collected the tiefling and brought him back to his manor where he messed with all sorts of spells playing with Gowther's soul and preserving his body, making the ultimate undead warrior. Soon enough the Necromancer's manor was being attacked by a group of adventurer's, in a last ditch effort he awakened Gowther. Woken up in a blind rage, Gowther murders not only the Necromancer who brought him to undeath but the heroes too. Gowther than came to the realization that he has a second chance to go to Ysgard and not only did he rekindle his dream of being a great warrior but added onto his dream that he would only allow himself to die to the strongest monster or warrior in the entire realm. With his undeath he had gained a new taste for blood but forgot about his mother and lost most of the humanity he once had. Story Relationships Rodney Rune *Gowther didn't speak much with the bard as Rodney kept his distance most of the time, but Gowther enjoyed his musical talent even though he never showed it. He saw Rodney as unworthy to fight him but respected his abilities nonetheless. Daniel Taure *Gowther saw Daniel as a bit useless (forgetting that Daniel is unable to healt him with magic), but he saw promise in his strength. He later was insulted by Daniel's remarks on the shame behind his wound during Rodney's wedding. Gowther passed on having bad blood with Daniel. Jook Nukem *Gowther was barely aware of her existance at first, assuming ghosts were about. Once he was informally introduced to her he was curious about her but never had the time to properly speak with her. Motor Knight *Gowther and MK never spoke much but he respected MK's skills in combat, intrigued by his crazy fight tactics like catapulting him using dragon slayer. Gowther felt MK was a possible worthy candidate to fight him and take his life but he wanted to see MK progress and get stronger before they could properly fight. Gowther wished his liver worked so they could drink together but now he hopes that one day MK will visit him in Ygard so they can finally dual and drink until the sun goes down. Doug Douglas Dougingston *There was no one more worthy than Doug to claim Gowther's life. Even though Gowther wasn't too keen on long range combat, Gowther was quite impressed watching his comrad in combat. Of the few times they spoke, he felt they could've become friend's but his quest to find the strongest monster or warrior was too important to him and wouldn't want to get attached if in the end he had to fight Doug. Apollo Flint *Even though it went past all his better judgement, Apollo was probably the one person he would call friend. Being grateful to Captain Flint, who offered his aid in Gowther's quest and treated him with a rare kindness. They may have been at odds at the start but Gowther realised Apollo's actions is only due to his nature, and Gowther respects him for it. There was a discrepancy in their power but Gowther admired the strength Apollo has and power he emotes when commanding his crew. Gowther knows Apollo is unworthy of Ysgard but prays one day they may drink and celebrate together. Doofus Loofus *Gowther found Doofus very clumsy but competent. He didn't know much about the dwarf but admired his beard. Character Information Weaponry *Dragon Slayer Greatsword *Broken (Cursed) sword *Javelin *Handaxes (with chain) *Maul of Lightning Current Items *Explorer's pack *Diamond of healing *Fine clothing *Key for the earth plane *Greater healing potion Treasures *Diamond of healing Abilities *Rage *Wreckless attack *Damage sense *Frenzy *Hellish rebuke *Mindless rage *Undead Fortitude *Darkvision *Resistance to fire Spells *Thaumaturgy Trivia *lol epic